Forever Night
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Toothless was brought into this world to fight.


Mountains rose like spires around a quiet, seemingly empty island. The stone  
>floors were cold and bare of any growth or vegetation. Open pits of black liquid<br>unsafe to drink lined the ground in an irregular circle while wind swept  
>fragments of dirt and furling pieces of dead scales around. At the edge of one<br>of these particular projectiles was a black creature.

She pulled herself from the shadows of a higher rocky rise and slithered over  
>on her belly towards a thick, off-white egg that she hadn't remembered seeing<br>the other day. With her prominent front body and long, cactus-shaped legs, the  
>young female dragon easily stood as a hulking presence over the ovate object.<br>She lowered her small nostrils to it's side and inhaled deeply to take in it's  
>scent. Her jade eyes dilated and she released a big, loud purr.<p>

"Ahhhhhhh!"

With one crooked talon, the dragon reached over to touch the motionless egg  
>when all of a sudden it gave a little jolt. This made her reel back as her<br>un-hatched offspring began to wheel its way around sporadically. The egg moved  
>in dizzying patterns that she saw were familiar formations of her own kind. She<br>followed it with intent awe as it began pulsating a rich blue color and kept  
>propelling itself around her like it was trying to escape; but the nearness that<br>it moved towards the rock spire's edge made her gasp and whip her tail out.

The dragon made a whining noise and felt tension peak in her brawny chest as  
>the rolling egg hit her svelte appendage like a speed freak. Yet although the<br>speed of her little roller did not decrease, it made a safe turnabout and began  
>scaling up her protrusion - free back.<p>

She let out a relieved murmur and shifted the feather-light weight of the egg  
>by shrugging her shoulders one at a time. As it rolled harmlessly to the rocked<br>floor, the odd blue glow residing within it began resonating with a firm,  
>deliberate rhythm. Beat… Beat… B-e-a-t! This caused the would - be<br>mother to back away. With a few more piercing throbs of life beating forcefully  
>inside it, a pair of azure eyes snapped open. The dragon hovered closeby as the<br>egg started to rock and shake with more ferocity until big cracks formed around  
>it's surface.<p>

She released a worried whine.

"Ah!" the sound came in a loud, complaining squawk from the egg.

PWith the blue light misting against the inside like the release of an  
>animal's wintry breath, a small black foot suddenly kicked up near the top. This<br>caused the dragon to move away once more in shock - she hadn't been more then a  
>hatchling when she had seen this happening...P  
>PThe side of the upturned egg was given another forceful kick and a second<br>foot poked it's way out. A low, grunting coo admitted from the shelled creature  
>as it relaxed and allowed it's outer wall to fall carelessly to the ground. The<br>mother-to-be started to near it; curious./P  
>P"Uh?" She questioned gently.P  
>P"UUUhhh!" the child hollered as a great mass of blue built at the top of the<br>egg's insides and caused it to turn upright. With deep, throat-contained  
>radiance, the baby dragon was able to release a burst of bright blue energy up<br>at the egg's top and send it spinning overhead./P  
>PThis caused the mother dragon to gasp happily.P  
>PBefore she could see her baby, however, the top came right back down and<br>landed on the child's head. Giving a more assured murmur, she stepped over to  
>the infant dragon and let her paw instinctively push up on the yolk-drenched top<br>to catch a first glimpse. The eyes of the dragon were sealed shut as it's tiny  
>slit nostrils opened and closed quickly to take it's first few breaths. She<br>waited patiently as the youngster's breathing evened out just right. When this  
>happened, she carefully lowered her claw point and picked at it's glued<br>eyelids./P  
>P"Mm!"P  
>P"Mm." The dragon mimicked and then gave a rumbling chuckle.P  
>P"Mm…" it squeaked precociously this time as a pair of green eyes popped<br>open./P  
>PShe tried to move the child towards her but it ducked under her touch.<br>Surprised and a tad alarmed, the dragon tried again to reach out this time with  
>her other paw. It deftly avoided her again and this time developed a<br>crisscrossing pattern to it's steps so as to sidestep her every time she would  
>make a movement over to it. Frustrated, the dragon kept attempting to get to her<br>child until she was finally forced to try pouncing on it - proving to be a  
>futile mistake. The dragon hung her head in defeat and started away when she<br>heard squawking./P  
>P"Ah!"P  
>PHe looked at her with wide, jade eyes as she turned to face him.P  
>P"Ah?" her baby squawked unsurely.P  
>P"Ah." She smiled a large, gummed smile from ear flap to ear flap.P  
>PThe infant dragon smiled back and a single, front tooth popped down from his<br>upper jaw. This made him squeal in delight and he hurried over to join his  
>mother. She, on the other hand, shouldered around so that her back was to him.<br>He blinked in confusion and tried to wobble over to the front of his mother.  
>Again, she turned away and slipped a smug-faced look down at him. His slit<br>nostrils flickered in a flare and he started to growl in agitation./P  
>PA pressure of blue energy started to build in his throat, causing his mother<br>to abandon her charade and scoop him up in her arms. He sniffed a few times,  
>shook his round little head and then hiccupped. His mother pulled her own head<br>back in surprise and then brought it forward again only to be startled back by  
>the infant dragon's abrupt second hiccup which caused him to bounce out of her<br>hold. She gasped but then stared with amazement as her son hiccupped frequently  
>enough to keep him from falling. "EMHic. Hic. HicEM." He spouted./P  
>PPlumes of blue popped out of his mouth until finally he ran out.P  
>P"Mm?" His mother asked as he landed back in her paws.P  
>P"Mm!" He said happily and flashed a smile - his teeth switched out<br>automatically./P  
>PShe smiled back - hers switching out as well.P  
>PThey looked at one another lovingly and started to nuzzle. The mother dragon<br>sat her son on her tail and lifted one of her enormous wings to look at. He  
>watched as she fanned out the big leathery appendage, her face appeared as a<br>light shadow across it. Where it paused was where a small rip in the wing  
>started. She gently raised him up to where her big green eye could peer through<br>at him. The little dragon grinned and ducked his head as she let an upper tooth  
>slide through the hole. His fascination showed as she stripped a piece of dead<br>grass from between a crevice in the ground and wound it around the tooth right  
>over him.P  
>P"Ah." He said in wonder as she sewed the rip closed with her long<br>incisor./P  
>PShe smiled as she lifted her wing down and watched as he discovered his own<br>wings./P  
>P"Huh…?" He vocalized.P  
>P"Mm." His mother encouraged. With him still near the top of her tail and her<br>latest work done to one of many rips along her wings, she trotted casually back  
>over to the cliff side.P  
>PHer son glanced up at her curiously as she slipped him up in her wings and<br>gently placed him on the ground beside her. Nervousness entered his wide eyes  
>and he peered over the edge slowly. The adult dragon gave a warning noise and<br>scooted him back away from it./P  
>PShe then reprimanded him before showing him the different angles his wings<br>and vanes had to been in. The vanes under his wings were like gear shifts that  
>controlled his speed, the rudders on the back of his tail helped to control<br>which direction he would take while his wings - she emphasized - should always  
>be ready when the winds became too heavy. He gave her questioning look at that<br>and experienced a harmless whack of her large tail…/P  
>PThat sent him right off the very cliff she had just told him not to go<br>near./P  
>PThe mother dragon crouched down onto the stoned floor until her soft<br>underbelly touched it, arched her slendor back and snapped open her green eyes  
>with a start. With a grand explosion of wings, she reared herself upward and<br>dive bombed off of the cliff. The dragon child wailed in panic and reached for  
>her as she steered directly towards him. As the two both aligned, she began to<br>twirl slowly around him until he followed her very movement./P  
>PHis eyes became enraptured on his mother's winged waltz, not even minding as<br>her paws curled around him or as the thrust of wind jerked against her back.  
>They were catapulted up into the air like a launched missile, gaining speed with<br>each altitude the adult dragon reached. Her baby curled into her steel-tough  
>chest and listened as her heart pounded at irregular beats. He began to whine as<br>they were swallowed into a large swath of clouds./P  
>P"Mm!"P  
>PShe held on tightly to him as she ducked her head, curled it down and then<br>stretched her long black neck out. The infant dragon glimpsed up at his mother  
>only to see a thin piece of black flesh - thinner and more transparent then her<br>wings - slide over her piercing light green eye. His breath caught in his throat  
>as a lavender glow emitted to life behind it and made her eye roll forward to<br>concentrate solely on their ascent; he squawked out for her./P  
>PHe whined for her and cried for her.P  
>PBut she only continued to rise into the thickening clouds that began to turn<br>an eerie gray./P  
>P"Mm…" She purred thoughtfully.P  
>PThe dragon soared to a stop as her baby cuddled into her chest. All was still<br>and calm for a moment as the two spun slowly in the air. The young mother kept  
>her luminous gaze on the mists of gray and white above. She breathed in slow,<br>halting breaths as she gradually picked up speed in her spinning. Going around  
>and around, the sky began darkening to an ominous overcast. In perfect dips and<br>turns the dragoness performed a fantastic, though increasingly fast set of  
>aerobatics. She rose her baby above her head to let him take in the sheer thrill<br>of the motion; and he in turn fought to enjoy this first experience. Now, even  
>as the wind stewed the black clouds into a brooding brew and thunder pounded<br>overhead./P  
>PEven as he could feel his mother's pulse racing in the paws that held him and<br>even as he could feel his own eyes slipping over with the fleshy, see-through  
>flap, the black dragon baby was happy. He threw up his tiny paws to the sky and<br>allowed the elements to come to him as well. At this point the dragon was moving  
>as fast as an erratic weathervane that was signaling the approach of a storm.<br>Suddenly, though, she started to slow her twirling./P  
>P"Mm?" The child asked her.P  
>PWhen his mother looked down at him, their were tears moistening her refocused<br>eyes. The two moved in a gentle motion as thunder tried to rock the tranquility  
>of their private time. She smiled slightly as he tried pressing closer to her at<br>the explosive sound. Releasing an almost resigned sigh, the dragon pried him  
>from her chest and moved him up to where he could experience another clap of<br>thunder. He squealed in fear and dove right back for her./P  
>POutside figures with soft, orange bodies and muted white eyes watched them<br>like lost souls in search of contact. The baby dragon tried to hide his face  
>from them, but his mother gently coaxed her son towards one in particular. He<br>rose a timid paw out as the form of a dragon appeared inside of the clouds. As  
>the misty limb of the figure extended out to him, all the other forms seemed to<br>congregate closer in a group. His green eyes stayed transfixed now with the  
>figure's, but right before they made contact his mother's paw overlapped his. At<br>this gesture the dragon figures of dim orange made low, threatening growls at  
>her quick actions.P  
>PShe met the eyes on the one in front of her and her son and whined a<br>plea./P  
>PThe figure blinked and accepted her paw instead.P  
>PHer baby squawked and protested loudly as she melded into the clouds<br>surrounding them./P  
>PEven as he tried reaching for her now, his mother's now once again lit lilac<br>eyes remained focused ahead of him. The dragon wailed louder then he ever had as  
>an aura of light went to engulf him and he was shot unwillingly down like a<br>blazing meteor through the torrents./P  
>PWhen he opened his eyes again - after the sparks of light purple had sizzled<br>down and had all but sizzled out - he found that he was completely by himself.  
>The baby dragon raised his inquiring eyes to the sky as thunder clashed and<br>forced him to cover his tiny body just as a heavy rain began pouring down upon  
>him. He trembled and tried clutching at himself to keep warm as the drenching<br>onset changed into raging flood waters... and caused him to hiccup./P  
>P"EMHic. Hic. Hic."EM/P  
>PAs another clap of loud, bombarding thunder made the shaking dragon curl up<br>into a ball, he heard a sort of zip in the air and the smell that met his slit  
>nostrils was enticing enough to him to cause him to raise his head in awe.<br>Another zip came and a sudden, unnerving bolt of blue light caused him to toss a  
>blue source of power of his own from his open gummed jaws.P  
>PAnd has this happened, the background behind the baby dragon that had been<br>shrouded in darkness suddenly lit up at the flash of lightening. It reached the  
>deepest crevices and let a great light reach the deadened gray rocks - lighting<br>up piles of skeletons and empty shells


End file.
